scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Banger Bros.
"These brothers are back to back tough! No wonder they are some of Wolfember's best guards! However, they hate fighting alone, so they always want to finish battles together..." ''-Fire Inferno'' The Banger Brothers (Jidoogoos Dinju) are a mini-boss duo that appears in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. Known by their names Moe and Joe, they are servants of Wolfember and lead by G.U. Banger, and are fought twice in Wolfember's Castle. They are encountered in a round room with only one exit, and a hidden room where a key is obtained from defeating G.U. Banger on the second floor. Despite them being a duo, they don't like to be separated. Upon their first defeat, they give Gregory a Life Orb to increase his health meter. Unlike other mini-bosses, the Banger Brothers are the first Banger species to be introduced as a mini-boss, with their leader G.U. Banger being the second. Physical Appearance Moe (Kado) Moe appears like a regular Banger, only with color and size difference. Moe is bigger than the average Banger, having a red colored body with blue eyes and headpiece to symbolize his brother Joe. His feet are purple, and the spike on his head has a red tint on it to make him more unique. Joe (Lado) Joe, like his brother Moe, appears as a Banger with the difference in size and color. Joe is blue with red eyes and headpiece to symbolize Moe. His feet are brown, and the spike on his head has a blue tint on it to make him as unique and relative to Moe. Origin of Name The Banger Brothers names Moe and Joe, when put together, are a name pun on the word "mojo", which means a type of charm that attracts people to their quality. Ironically, they are also known as the Mojo Brothers, suggesting that they work together to attract people with their battling style. Overview Wolfember's Castle (First) In Wolfember's Castle, when Gregory opens a door to the round room on the first floor, Moe and Joe will drop from the hole in the ceiling, starting the first fight. However, only one brother will actually fight Gregory, depending on who he is targeting. Moe and Joe both share the same attack, which is charging with their heads, only faster than a regular Banger. However, their attacks are quite different. While Moe will kick his right foot back two times before charging, Joe will bounce twice before lunging forward. Gregory can easily dodge this by moving while targeting, but they execute another move right after. If Gregory targets Moe, he will slide across the room before getting stuck into a wall. If Gregory targets Joe, he will jump in the air, aiming at Gregory before slamming down into the ground headfirst, while getting stuck in the process. Gregory can only deliver one damage to each of them, as they quickly recover from their stuck state. After two hits, they will increase their strength, resulting in a more difficult attack process. When Moe takes two hits, he will dig underground, appearing where Gregory is, slam into him with his head, and go back underground three times. While doing so, each slam causes a quick wave, which Gregory must jump over to avoid damage. Joe will also jump from this cause, as both brothers do not want to get hit by the other's attack. On the third slam, Moe will slide, which Gregory must jump over like the first time, then striking him as he crashes into the wall. When Joe takes two hits, he will jump into the air before spinning and hitting the ground with his head, unleashing a wave of different speeds. The first wave is slow, while the second wave moves normally. The third wave will be quick, as Gregory will have to time it after the first and second waves. Moe will also jump in response to the waves. After the waves are finished, Joe will jump into the air while targeting Gregory before slamming down, getting stuck in the floor again. When both brothers take two more hits, they are defeated, giving Gregory a Life Orb as a reward. Wolfember's Castle (Second) As Gregory enters a hidden room on the third floor of Wolfember's Castle, Moe and Joe will appear again from the ceiling, starting the second fight. Their attacks are the same as the first fight, with a little difference. Moe and Joe will attack Gregory with their elements mixed with them. When Moe charges, he's on fire, as well as leaving a trail of flames when he slides. As for Joe, he will emit cold air around himself as he attacks, as well as leaving a cold spot forming a single icy wave where he head slams the ground. For Moe's sliding attack, Gregory cannot jump while in the same spot. For Joe however, an icy wave will form as he head slams, so Gregory cannot be near him until the wave finishes, as he will be frozen by it. When they get stuck, Gregory can then strike each of them once when they get stuck every time. When Moe and Joe take two hits, their attacks become more difficult. Moe's pounding after digging will create a quick fire wave, an attack Gregory must jump over as he is avoiding Moe's aggressive digging attack. As for Joe, his waves become cold, freezing Gregory if he gets hit by them. Gregory can defeat them like he did during the first fight, although they do not give anything except access to the next room, where the key for another door on the second floor in Wolfember's Castle is obtained from. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mini-bosses Category:EX Mini-bosses Category:Mini-bosses in Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Category:Wolfember's Minions Category:Banger (species) Category:Brotherly Characters Category:Duo Characters